Melt My Heart to Stone
by ihearttvsnark
Summary: Rebekah reels after Damon's betrayal. Spoiler through 3.17 Break on Through and a minor spoiler for 3.18 The Murder of One


**Title:** Melt My Heart to Stone

**Author:** ihearttvsnark

**Chapter:** 1/1 (drabble-esque)

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Characters/Pairing:** Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, mentions of Rebekah and Damon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** 1,347

**Summary:** Rebekah reels after Damon's betrayal.

**Warning:** Spoilers through _3.17 Break on Through_ and hints at spoilers for _3.18 The Murder of One_

* * *

><p><strong>Melt My Heart to Stone<strong>

"_I don't want her. I want you."_

She kept hearing the words over and over again as she stood and watched the bridge burn, taking with it the last of the wood that could harm her and her family. Rebekah knew she should be relieved, and she was, but Damon's voice continued to echo through her head. Unfortunately, it wasn't just his voice that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

Rebekah didn't have to close her eyes to conjure up the feeling of his touch or the way her lips instantly warmed beneath his. It was impossible to quash the memory of him moaning her name as he moved deep inside of her. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip without even thinking about it and the action tugged on something in her chest.

Pain. Or maybe it was embarrassment or shame or all of the above; Rebekah couldn't be certain. All she knew was that Damon had used her _again_ and not only had she let him, but she'd _believed_ him, she'd _trusted_ him and she hated that he'd played her for a fool. If Sage hadn't warned her…Rebekah swallowed hard as a chill went down her spine. She didn't want to think about what would have happened. She refused to be grateful to the peasant whore just because she'd done one good thing in her useless life. Rebekah knew she hadn't done it for her so as far as she was concerned, she owed Sage nothing.

Focusing on her irritation with Sage's continued existence helped push Damon out of her mind, at least for a few minutes. Rebekah had watched as Damon and Sage fought and a few minutes later, Sage went in one direction and Damon got back in his car and drove off just as furiously as he'd arrived. She remained where she was until the firemen arrived on the scene. She compelled them to let the fire continue to burn. Once the bridge was nothing but ash, Rebekah compelled them again; this time she had them use the fire hoses to send all of the ash into the river below.

Satisfied that there was nothing left, Rebekah used her vampire speed to get her to the mansion in a matter of seconds. "Nik?" she called as she made her way through the foyer toward the den where her brother had spent most of his time brooding lately. The room was empty and she listened for a moment to see if he was somewhere else in the house. All she heard was silence. Rebekah crossed the room to pour herself a congratulatory drink and her traitorous mind went right back to thinking about Damon.

How could he have used her that way? Rebekah took a sip of the brandy she'd poured, making a face at the familiar, bitter taste. She'd been upset when he hadn't called her after they'd spent the night together the first time and she'd convinced herself that it hadn't mattered, that sleeping with Damon had been nothing more than a much needed release. Then he'd been so mean to her at the Grill and he'd used her and then dismissed her like she was his servant. She'd sworn that she wouldn't give him another chance after that.

The glass snapped in her hand and Rebekah scowled as the liquid and glass fragments fell onto the table and the floor. She brushed the pieces from her hands, watched the cuts on her skin heal instantly. Too angry to deal with the mess, Rebekah flopped onto the couch, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the fireplace. She recalled the smug way Damon had told her that she liked it when he was mean. She _didn't_ and she definitely didn't like being lied to and manipulated and she was going to make him suffer for making her feel this way.

Klaus stood in the doorway, silently watching his sister. He'd heard her break the glass as he'd walked into the house and he'd watched her stomp toward the couch, not noticing that he was standing there. He'd been putting up with Rebekah's mood swings for centuries and she'd been out of sorts lately, but he'd assumed it was because she'd been searching for the tree that posed a threat to them. Watching her now, Klaus realized that she was upset about something greater than just that.

"Rebekah," he greeted her as he sped into the room and took the seat across from her. "Is there a reason you're going around breaking things or is it just that kind of night?" Klaus asked, studying the angry look on his sister's face. He knew that look all too well. She was plotting something and he wondered who was going to be on the receiving end of her fury this time.

"Nik," Rebekah replied, ignoring his question for the moment. She wasn't really sure how to answer him. She hadn't said anything to him about what had happened with Damon the night of the ball. Her brothers had assumed she'd been with Matt and Rebekah had let them think that because she hadn't wanted to admit the truth. She still didn't.

It was moments like this that she cursed being the only girl in the family. Most of the time it worked to her advantage, but she certainly wasn't going to tell Nik what she'd done or that Damon had used her more than once. Rebekah knew her brother's hatred for the elder Salvatore ran deep, but she also knew that he would chastise her and she already felt foolish enough without him adding his two cents.

Worse than that, Nik might assume that she had feelings for Damon even though the mere thought was absurd. Yes, she'd been taken in by him, but that didn't mean anything. It had been a mistake and she would rectify things herself. But she was not going to tell her brother any of that. Rebekah wasn't interested in his opinion and she most certainly didn't want another dagger in her chest like the last time Nik had wanted to put an end to her love life. Rebekah mentally cringed at the term as fresh hatred for Damon coursed through her.

"Rebekah," Klaus called, drawing out the syllables of her name as he demanded her attention. He'd seen a wide range of emotions cross her face and he still had no idea what was going on in her head. He detested being kept in the dark. "What is going on?" he asked.

"I set Wickery Bridge on fire," Rebekah replied, hoping to distract him with that story. "The wood from the oak tree was used to build it and I made sure there was nothing left. Even the ash has been washed away in the river," she said.

"Splendid," Klaus replied cheerfully. That was one less blasted thing they needed to worry about. "Why are you sulking instead of celebrating? I'd say this calls for a drink," he said as he got to his feet and moved toward the bar, ignoring the mess Rebekah had made.

"It's been a long day." Rebekah got up as well and started for the door, only for her brother to block her path before she could pass. "Nik," she said, warning in her tone. "I want to go to bed." She needed time alone so she could figure out the best way to make Damon wish he was dead before she drove a stake through his heart.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her tone. "I'm going to find out eventually, Rebekah. I always do," he reminded her.

She glared at him one last time and then moved around him, relieved when he didn't get in her way again. Rebekah knew he was right and he would probably start pestering her about it as soon as she woke up, but she would have a plan by then and it wouldn't matter if Nik found out who her target was.

Damon Salvatore was never going to hurt her again.


End file.
